You Can Never Say
by xsostarstruck
Summary: Mistakes are made, but you can never say that they may never been forgiven - Ted/Eve - Request for UnbelievinglyRandom


One Shot for _**UnbelievinglyRandom**_ - for others who requested, they'll be on their way soon :)

* * *

**YOU CAN NEVER SAY**

* * *

For the first time in his 28 years on this planet, Ted Dibiase was alone.

Standing alone in his living room, he discovered he'd lost everything he earned because of his silly little mistake. The emptiness in his soul consumed his thoughts and body and now he had no one. Not a friend, not a single person on this planet would want anything to do with him; a cheater.

On his red couch, he remained soulless – looking into his eyes you didn't see the Ted DiBiase everyone once loved and cared for. It was a much darker and sadder Ted staring senseless at the blank white walls that surrounded him. What was his thinking – he lost such a great girl over something he shouldn't have done. His stupid decision brought him right here.

_**Four Months ago.**_

_It was Ted's apartment, Eve and Ted stared deeply at one another and no one was speaking. The news had just been spilled out and the consequences would soon follow, straight from Eve's mouth._

"_How could you do something like this to me? I've been nothing but a good person to you and all you do is take my heart and rip into a thousand of pieces. I thought you loved me, I thought you cared about me but then again, you're a liar –"_

"_Eve, I didn't mean – I wouldn't even want to hurt you like this and it was a mistake. What happened between Maryse and myself, it was just a huge accident and I want to take it back, I want to take it all back but I can't. But you can take me back, we can work through this and it will all be okay – I just need you to give me another chance, is that so hard to ask for?"_

"_It is – when you slept with one of my good friends. How can you expect for this to be just that easy? How can you expect me to sit her, listen to the garbage pouring out of your mouth and just honestly believe that you are sorry? You're not sorry and if you wouldn't have done something like that in the first place. I don't even want to look at you Ted – you disgust me."_

_Ted still had hoped, even though he has made so many mistakes, "Just take me back, I'm nothing without you and all I want to do is make this right."_

_Pursuing her lips together, Eve drew up the perfect solution to this conflict, "You know how you can make this right – you can just get the hell out of my life and stay the hell out of it – I never want to see your face ever again."_

Chances would come and go to just try and get Eve to listen to him but it was a lot more difficult then he would first perceive it to be. He had to fight to get her back and it wasn't going to be easy.

_**One month ago.**_

_Standing before her doorstep, he rang the doorbell and patiently waited for Eve to answer. It was going to be extremely difficult to get Eve back – Eve was a girl who wouldn't let stuff like this just be water on the bridge because cheating was never a subject to be taken in that matter. Though it's been quite some time since they had first seen each other, he needed to see her – he was becoming miserable in the process._

_The door was opened and Eve stood there, as her facial expression grew grimmer and grimmer, staring down at her now ex-boyfriend and couldn't even process why she was standing right here, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I want to talk – I want us to fix the mess I made. I've been going on day and day for the past months, thinking about you when I wake up and thinking about you every night before I'd go to sleep. Eve, I'm crazy about you and I know what I did was completely and utterly long but I need to know that there's some hope that we can work through this. I need something Eve and I need you."_

_Eve flicked her hair back and looked into Ted's wounded eyes, "Ted, this isn't a good time. I really can't talk right now."_

"– _Eve is there anyone there?"_

_Hearing the familiar voice, Ted pushed the door aside and saw his good friend, Alex Riley, remaining seated on Eve's couch with a glass of red wine in his hand, and the entire bottle resting on her coffee table. _

"_Oh – I see you're busy with Alex. I guess, it's only fair. I slept with your friend and you'll be sleeping with mine. I understand – I'll leave you two alone."_

"_Ted, wait."_

"_No," Ted sternly answered, while he stared right into Eve's sweet eyes, "You deserve to be happy and if it's with him, so be it. I ruined my chance and I can't ruin your chance at loving someone else."_

That night, everything was crystal clear and made much more sense. Eve had decided to move on and he couldn't blame him – she had the right to since they weren't together and she wanted happiness and if it was with Alex, then it was. Who was he to tell her that she couldn't do that?

That night only got worse – when he ran into the arms of his former lover.

_**Later that evening.**_

_Maryse received a knock on her door and when opening the wooden door, she was stunned to see the individual standing before her, drenched in that October rain. He could see that he was extremely hurt – it was all in his weakened eyes._

"_Teddy, is there something wrong? You don't look well," Maryse pulled him inside, out of the cold rain, "You're going to get sick out there if you stay out there any longer, now what's the matter? What's going on?"_

_Ted only looked right up into her eyes and came forward, pulling the French Canadian into a sweet and delicate kiss. Maryse was taken back by the sudden kiss and went along with it. There bodies traveled all around the apartment, as their kisses got more passionate and it wasn't until they had reached the bedroom, the two would collapse and make love to one another – the same thing they did that put Ted in this huge hole._

When the night was over, he realized it was just a night to get his mind off of something other than Eve. Nothing worked for Maryse and Ted, the relationship they tried was never a match like Himself and Eve.

No one could ever replace Eve in his heart.

He just misses her – misses about everything about her and it looked like there was going to be nothing that could bring them back together. Every night, he wishes and hopes that Eve would come back to him. That's all he wanted.

A knock was brought onto his door and Ted walked over to it, pulling the door to find someone he's always wanted to be behind it. Her brown locks rested gently amongst her body and she grinned – she never grinned at him, "Eve?"

"Just don't say anything –"

Interrupting him from saying anything else, Eve stopped him completely when she placed a kiss onto his lips – something he's been wanting to have – and he could feel himself becoming his own person again, the same person he was when Eve was with him. Ted was finally back. Eve pulled away and quickly said, "I forgive you," Before she laid yet another kiss on to his lips to solidify her forgiveness.

* * *

**A/N:** Requests are closed, _for now_ :)  
Enjoy & Review!


End file.
